This relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly, to imaging devices with signal noise mitigation circuitry.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an electronic device is provided with an array of image pixels arranged in pixel rows and pixel columns. Circuitry is commonly coupled to each pixel column for reading out image signals (i.e., a number of pixel values) from the image pixels.
During imaging operations, image signals generated by image sensors pixels often include noise such as row correlated noise, in which noise in the image signal is well correlated across a given row of the array of image pixels. One example of row correlated noise is temporal row noise. When temporal row noise is present in the image signals, pixel values in each row of a frame of pixel values may include a noise offset relative to other rows in the array (i.e., some rows of pixel values may be brighter or darker than other rows of pixel values regardless of the scene that is being imaged). In subsequent frames of pixel values, each row may have a different noise offset, resulting in unsightly row-by-row flickering in the captured image over time.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide imaging devices with improved means for mitigating image noise.